


Hotel Room Service

by Anonymous



Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anduin is 20yo in this just so we are aware, Daddykink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spanking, Varian calls Anduin a Slut but hes into it, Varian is a smelly fuckboy, We love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a nice date, Varian takes Anduin to a nice hotel to wrap up the evening.Sequel to 'at the Drive in Movies'
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Hotel Room Service

The hotel proved to be… expensive. _Way_ more expensive than Anduin might have expected. The clean cream décor and gleaming fixtures in the foyer made him feel underdressed, in jeans and a tidy jacket, but next to Varian in his muscle shirt and sandals he felt like the paragon of affluence. The concierge gave the pair of them a strange look when Varian approached to desk to collect the key, but he did not ask any questions. Anduin was relieved about this. He realized as they shuffled into the elevator, and the doors slid closed on the brightly lit reception, that this was the first time they were in public since he and Varian had...

Well.

What a strangely specific experience to be conscious of. He pondered whether or not a blowjob in a beaten-up Buick was the kind of thing that changed a person visibly, or psychologically, or even on a molecular level. Would everybody he ever encounterd from now on be able to tell? Would they be able to see it on him, in his expressions or his hair or the way he carried his body? Logically, he knew it was impossible, but it was a relief nonetheless to leave the elevator and find themselves in a windowless hallway, which like the foyer was opulent and glittering, but unlike the foyer was completely deserted. It seemed he had a little more time, then, for him to process the experience, and to ruminate on the implications of their encounter even as it continued to unfold around them.

“This place is so nice,” he told Varian, as they made their way down the hall to their lodgings. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d spring for something like this.”

“I don’t care if we stay in some back alley shack with newspaper for doors,” he said, only semi-jokingly. “but I know you can be a little pretentious about that kind of thing.”

Anduin grimaced.

“I appreciate the thoughtfulness,” he said stiffly. At least Varian was self-aware enough to know there was no way in hell they would be having sex in anything less than a bed. With a mattress, preferably, and hopefully with curtains and towels and maybe a bottle of water to make sure neither of them got too dehydrated when-

Ah yes.

That.

A heavy knot of nerves clenched in his belly, derailing his line of thought. The two of them really were no more than fifteen minutes away from fucking. _Properly_ fucking. It felt almost surreal, in the way that what they had done in the Buick hadn’t. The moments at the drive in felt like an extension of that beautiful, temporary universe conjured between them during opening and closing credits. It felt like a whispered expression of longing glances and subtle touches, and things they had never dared to say with words, but striding into a hotel where there were other people to perceive them felt like they had unshackled whatever they had been doing from its natural context, and were on the verge of letting it run rampant in the lives of everyone else on earth.

Anduin had to keep reminding himself that there really was no way any stranger could know what was going on. What was happening between them was so far from typical that it would likely be the last thing that occurred to someone, even as they questioned why this muscular, somewhat coarse looking man might be checking into an incredibly classy hotel with a pretty youth half his age.

 _Boyfriends,_ they might assume, rather uncomplexly. Or just _Father and son._

They were concepts that would not occur simultaneously in the minds of passersby, and it was a bracing comfort to know that no one would ever dare to assume the unthinkable truth. Yet Anduin could not escape the tinge of shame, that such an anxiety might even be necessary.

 _I really do want him though,_ he thought, and he had intended to contemplate that matter further but instead, they rounded a corner, and found themselves stopping outside of the door of their hotel suite. Varian unlocked the door with a key on a golden fob, and stepped aside to let Anduin take the first step inside.

In keeping with the theme, the room was cream and gold and extremely elaborate. The carpet beneath his feet was plush, the air balmy with the scent of vanilla and brown sugar candles. The décor was inoffensive, as it always was in temporary accommodation, but unlike the standard abstract canvases of drive-in motels, the walls here bore rich landscape photographs in black and white and grey – they complimented the view of the city out the window, twinkling lights winking at them coyly from far away. The lamps on the walls glowed warmly, and tidy on the granite top kitchenette stood three bottles of wine on a burnished platter. As expected, there was only one bed to share between them.

“This is even nicer than our house,” Anduin teased, reaching for one of the wine bottles on the counter to inspect the label. Varian grunted.

“Don’t get used to it,” he said.

They settled in quickly, and Anduin located the linen cupboard containing a stack of soft, eggshell colored towels. The bathroom, when he peeked in, was shiny and tiled, and tucked in the corner there was a spa bath large enough for two. He hummed to himself, pleased with this development, and thought that the two of them might drink wine in the tub together later, listening to the radio while Varian scrubbed his back and massaged the stress of the week out of his muscles. A soft wave of lust swelled in his chest, like a rising tide, but he quelled it sternly.

Anduin wanted to shower, quickly, before they went any further with the evening.

__________________________

“Nice shower?” Varian asked him, when he padded out of the bathroom clothed in his towel.

“Not bad,” Anduin said. “the water pressure is incredible.”

“Thank fuck. My shoulders need a pounding.”

Anduin smiled to himself as he sat down on the bed, watching Varian shuffle over to his stuff where it was heaped on the armchair. While Anduin had showered, his father had turned on the TV and dropped the blinds, and now it felt that they truly were hidden away from the rest of the world. All those small anxieties from earlier seemed to have melted away with the hot water, and everything within the parameters of this room looked as though he was seeing it through a soft blur filter – he could have been starring in a pink hued romance movie entirely his own.

As Anduin watched Varian rummage through his bag for a change of clothing, though, a thought occurred to him. A thought that made his cheeks flush hot, even as he said it.

“Why don’t you shower tomorrow?” he asked.

“I haven’t showered today.” Varian replied.

“I know,” Anduin admitted sheepishly. “I can tell.”

Anduin had spent most of the evening savoring the warm odor of his body, and admiring the fading ghosts of his cologne. Varian wasn’t usually prone to smelling awful, except for those occasional times that he did, or perhaps the issue was that Anduin just plain liked it when he stunk more like a sweaty, dirty animal than a man. The possibility was not a new one to Anduin, of course - he had hesitated a few too many times while loading Varian’s old sweatpants into the washing machine for the compulsion to take him by surprise, and he’d wondered more than once what would happen if one night, while they watched something together, he dared to bury his face in the crook under Varian’s arm.

Varian gave him a puzzled look, but thought better of pursuing the matter.

“Can I brush my teeth at least?” he asked, holding up a battered toothbrush. The end of it was wrapped in crumpled tinfoil, and Anduin thought he had probably had that same toothbrush for a year or two now. He made a note to buy him a new one, when they got home.

“Why?”

“I have onion breath. From the hotdog.”

“Hm.” Anduin cocked his head and beckoned him closer, Varian gravitated back to the bed, near enough that Anduin could pluck the toothbrush out of his hands and toss it onto the bedside table. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

He tugged on the hem of Varian’s singlet, inviting him to slip onto the bed and kiss him again, and when he did the onion breath was hardly even noticeable.

Varian’s hands were warm and eager, securing around his waist and pulling him near so he could sieze himself a handful of Anduin’s ass. His curious fingers wasted no time, leaving no inch of skin undiscovered, and they even passed over Anduin’s nipples briefly, as if to check if sensitivity there was hereditary. It seemed as though it was.

“Can you just wait a little ‘til we have some dinner,” Anduin gasped.

“I waited long enough,” Varian said, shifting to nuzzle the side of his neck, and drag his tongue over the side of his throat. “You’re so fucking hot, it’s driving me crazy.”

“Don’t you feel weird saying that?” Anduin’s voice was breathless, but he was curious if the notion made his insides turn over in the strangest combination of shame and arousal, too.

“Yeah, sure. But not as weird as I felt the first time I jerked off to the thought of making you come.”

Oh God.

Anduin felt his face explode into heat, and when Varian began to press kisses to the side of his neck, he nearly melted into the mattress.

“You do that then?” he asked shakily. “touch yourself and think of me?”

“Of course I do,” Varian murmured. “Every night, nearly. Don’t you?”

Anduin was too embarrassed to say the words, but he absolutely didn’t want Varian to think of him like some innocent who wasn’t deeply invested in what was happening between them. He nodded, pushing his hands up into the roots of Varian’s wild dark hair, noting the thin threads of silver that gleamed occasionally through it.

“Of course,” he breathed.

“And do you feel weird about that?” Varian pressed, his hips firm against Anduin’s, sandwiching him against that warm, solid body and the pillows at his back.

“Yes.”

“So you should.” He pulled back, and his eyes were burning with something hungry and arrogant and dangerous that Anduin found extremely alluring. “And I thought you were such a good, decent boy.”

“Not even a little,” Anduin tipped his chin up, not quite defiant but close, rocking his hips to grind against the bulge in the front of Varian’s pants. “Maybe you will need to punish me, for being so naughty.”

A flicker of fear passed over Varian’s face, and Anduin knew immediately Varian was remembering the last time he had lain harsh hands on him. As strong as he was, and as careless, Varian had accidentally broken a bone in his arm. It was so long ago now that it seemed like a dream to him, hardly even a memory from the same life he was rooted in now, but Anduin knew it still haunted his father. He could see it in his eyes, sometimes, or in the gentleness with which he laced their hands together. Anduin though… right now all he wanted was to be in awe of his strength and power.

“Punish you?” Varian asked, his voice hoarse. Tentative.

“Mhmm.” Anduin made a point of rubbing his nose against the stubble on the side of his jaw, imploring him to be present in the moment, now, and listen to what he was asking for in explicit terms. The past, so far as Anduin was concerned, was the past, and he was frantic to be handled as roughly as possible.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well,” Anduin said, his heart racing in his chest and his cock hard and pounding between his legs. “Why don’t you start by turning me over and give me a good spanking?”

Varian made a low noise and buried his face in the side of his neck.

“I’ve got to do something,” he said, moving his hands to Anduin’s hips, guiding him to grind against a thigh pushed between his legs. “A boy like you shouldn’t be feeling this way about his father.”

“Mmm.”

Anduin, unable to cope with the intensity of the closeness, pulled his face up and kissed him again. With the easy strength of an athlete, Varian hauled him over to straddle his hips. They rolled together for a bit, then, the towel lost in the rumpled bedclothes, and Anduin was exhilarated to have the air touch the naked skin on the backs of his knees. He could feel Varian’s pierced nipples through the cotton of his singlet, and nudging them with the pads of his fingers he listened to the way that Varian growled deeply into his mouth. When Anduin pinched them lightly, making him suck in a sharp breath of air, he scrambled to right himself again and push Anduin over onto his stomach.

“Kneel,” he ordered. “Hold on the backboard.”

Anduin did, and found the stance to be profoundly vulnerable. His dick was obvious, erect against his belly, and he couldn’t see what Varian was doing behind him but he could hear the bed creaking as he knelt up to divest himself of most of his clothing. 

“Fuck you’re hot,” he said again, Anduin felt even more thrilled by it than he did before. Varian’s fingers caressed the back of his calves, and the small of his back. “Forget about being indecent, I should punish you for just _looking_ like that.”

“Do it then,” Anduin dared him, anticipation curling in his belly at the thought of being disciplined for this shameful, terrible thing they were doing. “I’ve been so fucking _naughty,_ Daddy.”

Varian made a sound like an animal, striking Anduin sharply on the ass with the flat of his hand.

“Say it again,” he growled.

“I’ve been naughty?” Anduin repeated, his voice giddy and his grip on the top of the headboard so tight his knuckles looked bloodless. The place Varian had smacked him stung, pulsing with the lingering heat of impact. Anduin could feel his hair slipping from its tie, sticking to the sweat glossing his face. Varian grunted.

“Not that,” he said, and Anduin understood what he wanted with a shiver of desire.

“ _Daddy,”_

Another slap. This one harder, sharper, sending a jolt through him and making him gasp. The pain was electric, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck, and so was the bliss that spread over his tailbone and began to climb the ladder of his back.

“Terrible,” Varian said, more to himself than to Anduin, “you should be ashamed of yourself,”

“I am!” Anduin insisted, his cheeks on fire even as he said it. “I’m so ashamed, Daddy,”

“For being a perverted little slut?”

Another slap. Anduin moaned.

“Y _es_.”

He had never been so turned on in his life. He would have given _anything,_ in that second, to feel Varian yank down his underwear and press his cock deep into him.

“God, I fucked you up,” Varian mused, palm skimming over the tingling skin. “As your father I’m horrified, but _holy shit._ Look at you _.”_

Another smack. Anduin’s breath caught. He could feel his cock jerking, tapping against his stomach in a desperate bid to be touched.

“Please Daddy,” he pleaded, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for. Varian shifted his weight so he was kneeling behind Anduin’s body, bracing himself over him with one hand on the headboard, and the other on his hip. The line of his dick was hard, and pressed against his ass.

“’Please Daddy’ what?”

“Please fuck me,”

Anduin was quivering, his legs feeling like rubber under his weight. The hand on his hip shifted, gliding over the side of his thigh, drifting under him and between his legs to brush against the flushed, sensitive head of his cock.

“Do you deserve it?” Varian asked, rocking his hips against Anduin’s body, his weight pressing them forward as his hand curled around the base of Anduin’s length. “Look how much you’re leaking, I should punish you even more for being so dirty. For wanting my cock that badly.”

He used the precome leaking over his knuckles to prove his point, sliding his grip along Anduin’s shaft and making him shudder.

“I don’t... I don’t mind,” Anduin replied, and it was the truth – as badly as he wanted that turgid member plundering his hole, he also could have sat here suspended in anticipation forever, letting the man who raised him explore his body and map the places that made him gasp in bliss. Varian exhaled slowly, contemplative, and finally moved his hand to push down the front of his underwerar. Anduin’s hair prickled, at the sound of elastic sliding over skin. His body flooded with butterflies, anticipating the touch of warm flesh in the furrow of his ass.

And then, suddenly, the weight behind him was gone, and Anduin whined because Varian was striding across the room to his bag of possessions, tossing the contents out as though he resented them being there and wanted them banished. He didn’t care where.

“Come back,” Anduin complained, and Varian shot him a look that was nearly feral, as he pulled out a brand new bottle of lube and a sheet of condoms in silver foil. He really had been planning this. Proper planning.

“Hang on,” he said, stripping his underwear off his body and finally revealing himself in totality. Without a doubt, his erect cock was beautiful, and looking at it Anduin couldn’t help but remove one hand from the backboard and reach down to stroke himself. Anduin was a fairly patient person, he had to be with a father like that, but right now he didn’t have an ounce of patience anywhere in his body. When Varian returned, he could have cried in relief.

“You know how it goes?” He checked. Anduin nodded.

The sensation of two fingers was not entirely foreign to him, though his fingers were much smaller and more slender than Varian’s were. With a liberal application of lubricant, however, Varian was able to fit two easily, and with a little more he managed to fit three. The pressure of being breached like this was tremendous, and thoroughly unfamiliar, but it certainly wasn’t bad and with surprising dexterity Varian was able to find the right spot to massage him, and cause a flood of precome to drip from his cockhead anew. If he kept doing that, Anduin thought he was going to finish before they even got started, but the temptation to roll back onto those fingers and press for more was overwhelming. When he whimpered, Varian thrust his fingers faster, and Anduin could feel his gaze prickling on his spine.

“Are you really so desperate that you’re going to come on my fingers?” Varian asked, and oh, the possibility of exactly that happening loomed over him. The muscles in his core were tensing, edging towards release. He could feel it moving up his back, the profound, echoing sensation of heat spreading through his stomach. Those fingers played inside him relentlessly, sparking through his nerves, making him moan with every twitch. _Just another touch,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered seductively. _Just another touch, just another kiss, just a few more moments before..._

Varian removed his fingers so quickly that Anduin’s breath caught, the pressure of knuckles on his entrance replaced by the firm, blunt head of Varian’s dick. The coldness of his piercing sliding over Anduin’s skin made him tense, and Varian’s shaft felt every inch as thick as it was as it began to sink slowly into his body. Penetration was a sharp, almost intolerable ache, that mellowed into a dull one as he came to settle fully. Anduin had to blink back tears, cold sweat breaking on his shoulders, but then Varian placed a hand on his tailbone and the touch was like a healing salve. His whole body relaxed around the cock inside him. He had thought that he might feel the rub of his piercing, but now they were joined like this he found it indistinguishable from the rest of him.

“Good boy,” Varian murmured, draped over his back, and beyond the deep throb of being penetrated Anduin could smell his sweat and his shampoo 3-in-one flooding his senses. It was the kind smell that made him dizzy, the kind that might have made him choke if he caught it in passing at home, but right now all he could think was that it was a resounding _good._ It seemed to tap some button in his primal brain, and his body submitted so easily it was unbelievable.

“Daddy’s going to make you feel so good,”

Anduin whined weakly in reply. His coherence, for the time being, had abandoned him.

Varian eased his hands off the headboard, pushed his chest down into the pillows gently, and began to fuck him. A muffled tirade of curses spilled from his lips, the kind of language that invited retribution, and with a harsh grunt Varian slapped him sharply across the thigh.

“Watch your tongue,” he ordered, slamming his hips forwards so hard the headboard clapped against the wall. Anduin could absolutely feel his piercing then – it raked over his prostate harder than he was accustomed to, and felt like an electric shock lurching through his system. Varian’s weight on his body was deliciously crushing, and the force in his hips made Anduin’s thoughts unravel like a shirt sleeve caught on a nail. When he pulled back and buried himself again in a single smooth motion, Anduin shuddered in bliss.

This was better than he could have ever expected. Better than he could have imagined even in his most shameful fantasies. Varian fucked like a beast in a rut, pushing down on him, claiming him ruthlessly, and making him howl into the pillow pressed against his face. The angle they were at was perfection, every thrust sent a cascade of pleasure over his skin, and above him he could hear Varian’s breath grow irregular, his own low sounds of ecstasy, and the noise of skin against skin that mirrored the spanking he had received moments earlier.

Anduin’s fingers curled to fists in the sheets, his voice was swallowed by the pillow but rising in volume. The way he moaned seemed to spur Varian on further, because _of course_ he was the kind of man who thrived on that kind of horny validation. The thought that Varian loved his pleasure, though, wanted him to be louder and more desperate, only made Anduin more frantic to oblige. Varian laid into him like he had been holding onto his restraint for years. Even as Anduin approached his climax he could sense a desperation in the man, in the way he labored and scratched at Anduin’s back, and in the way his sounds broke into needful whines at the end before they were swallowed by a deep breath of air.

“ _Coming,_ ” Anduin managed, as the feeling rose from deep in his core. It was surging through his guts now, hurtling to his chest and reaching a zenith between his shoulders, and then before Varian could have even slowed his movements every square inch of his body broke into shuddering contractions. A cry tore from him, he felt his eyes roll back. Far away, he heard Varian say his name with a punched whimper, plunging himself deep inside again and meeting his own release. The muscles around him clenched hungrily. Anduin could feel a cascade of black hair sliding over his back.

Varian was panting heavily when he rolled off him. Anduin felt like he was made of paper when he fell against the mattress, and distantly he could hear the sound of the TV playing something over the echo of blood pounding his ears.

“Okay?” Varian asked, breathless and husky. Anduin nodded into the pillow. His heart still had the strength to flutter, when that huge body rolled closer and drew him into an embrace. The sweat on his chest was cool and sticky against the side of Anduin’s face.

He really did feel safe here, in heavy arms that had always protected him. Safe in the sound of an old movie, that bracketed their time together. It was good to be secure - to be vulnerable, yet in control. Anduin thought he could stay like this forever, and be glad about it. It was just him and Varian, two lovers against the world.

He had very nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door of the suite, like a dream that had spilled out of his thoughts and into reality. Varian swore under his breath. He pushed himself up, wrapped Anduin’s long forgotten towel around his hips, and strode to see who it was interrupting them.

“What is it?” he asked, cracking it open.

“Room service,” came the reply. “We got a call to reception a few minutes ago with a noise complaint. We like to advise our guests to keep the volume down, for the comfort of out other patrons.”

Varian grunted, and Anduin’s eyes snapped open.

Noise complaint?

Oh no.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Varian said, in a way that meant they would likely be booted from the hotel before dawn.

Perhaps, Anduin told himself as he tried to contain his humiliation, the back alley shack with newspaper doors didn’t sound _entirely_ terrible? As long as he had Varian there to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends who gave me some advice about the wording for one particular sentence. 
> 
> You know exactly what sentence.


End file.
